Hate a Man
by TripleSforever
Summary: Ternyata dibalik sikapnya yang dingin Kim Hyun Joong mampu membuat semua Yeoja tertarik padanya , tapi ada apa dengan Jung So Min ? Yeoja yang satu ini tidak pernah sedikitpun tertarik pada Hyun Joong ... FF ini mengesankan , membuat rindu pada SS501 , lucu , menarik , dan semoga ga membosankan ya.


**HATE A BOY**

SS501:Kim Hyun Joong

Heo Young Saeng

Park Jung Min

Kim Hyung Jun

Kim Kyu Joong

Pemeran cewe :

Jung So Min

Pagi yang sangat cerah membuat semangat para yeoja – yeoja yang ada di Seoul Nation High School ini untuk melakukan aktifitas rutinnya yaitu menyambut seorang namja tampan , menarik , manis, dan imut , ya memang dia seorang namja yang sangat tampan. Namja ini bernama Kim Hyun Joong *kalo Author ada di sekolah itu kayanya author juga bakalan nyambut si namja yang satu ini kali ya *(ngarep), dia seorang namja yang pintar , multitalent dan di gemari oleh para yeoja yang menjadi murid sekolahannya. Walaupun dia anak baru di sekolah nya tetapi berita kepindahan Hyun Joong sudah tersebar selama beberapa hari ini.

"Hyung Joong Oppa , annyeong " Sapa para Yoeja yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Kim Hyun Joong .

"Opaa aku akan sangat bahagia bila kau mau menjadi pacarku" Teriakan seorang yeoja yang lain (Wah Nekad Juga yeoja yang satu ini haha)

Semua merasa sangat bahagia disaat Kim Hyun Joong menebarkan senyumnya kepada semua Yeoja yang mengerumuninya. *kalo Author ada disitu kayanya author yang bakalan sambet si Hyun Joong dan bakal author umpetin wkwk*

"Oh Kim Hyun Joong kau terlihat sangat manis jika kau tersenyum" Seru seorang Yeoja yang sangat bahagia dapat melihat Kim Hyun Joong. Kim Hyun Joong adalah seorang murid baru di sekolah itu tetapi semua murid yang berada di sana sudah mengenal Kim Huun Joong sebelumnya karena sekolah mereka pernah mengadakan lomba Kimia dan tepat saat itu Kim Hyun Joong menjadi juara pertama , dan saat itu para yeoja yang berada di sana terkagum – kagum melihat Hyun Joong saat itu terlihat sangat tampan , smart , dan mempesona. Tapi keanehan itu muncul saat seorang Yeoja cantik , manis itu lewat di depan Kim Hyun Joong dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari semua yeoja – yeoja lain yang mengelilingi Kim Hyun Joong ,

"annyeonghaseyo" Sapa yeoja itu sambil tersenyum dan melewati Kim Hyun Joong,.sopan sekali kau Hyun joong kau sempurna untuk jadi pasangan hidupku *yaelah ngarep*

"Huh ! kok aneh ya ? dia tidak seperti Yeoja – Yeoja "Bisik Hyun Joong dalam hati . Hyun Joong pun akhirnya meninggalkan para yeoja yang masih memandangi wajah tampan Hyun Joong itu. Hyun pun pergi untuk mencari Ruang Kepala Sekolah , saat itu ia bertemu dengan Kyu Jong , Hyun Jun , Jung Min yang sedang asik mengobrol . " annyeonghaseyo" Sapa Hyun Joong. *Ya elah kenapa nanyanya ke situ sih kenapa ga nanya ke aku pasti ga akan aku jawab *

" omo , kau siapa ? sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Jong Yong Hwa dengan kagetnya berkata demikian.

" Namaku Hyun Joong , Aku murid baru di sekolah ini " Sapa Hyun Joong dengan ramah sambil tersenyum.

" Hey kau ! Bukan kah kau yang pernah ikut lomba kimia dan memenangkan Juara 1 itu kan ? " Kata Yong Hwa.

" Ne , betul , hm… bisakah kau tunjukan dimana ruang Kepala Sekolah ?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Oh, baik lah , Kau tinggal lurus saja dan di situ kau akan temui ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang guru " Jelas Yong Hwa

" Hm…. Baik lah Kamsahamnida " Ucap Hyun Joong

"Sama – sama " Jawab Yong Hwa dengan senyum yang indah.

Akhirnya Hyun Joong pun menemui kepala sekolah , dan saat bel masuk Kepala sekolah itu memperkenalkan Hyun Joong pada murid – murid kelas 3

" Selamat pagi anak – anak " sapa Kepala Sekolah Lee

"Pagi Pa : jawab murid – murid

"Perkenalkan ini murid baru disekolah kita Namanya Kim Hyun Joong , Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak " ucap Kepala Sekolah Lee

" Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Hyun Joong , saya pindahan dari sekolah Korean Art School" Hyun Joong memperkenalkan dirinya dibarengi dengan senyum yang indah dan menawan membuat para yeoja yang melihat Hyun Joong terkagum – kagum. Eits…..ternyata dibalik yoeja – yeoja yang memuji Hyun Joong , ada satu yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan telinganya ditutupi headset, hal itu membuat Hyun Joong tertarik untuk bisa menarik perhatian yeoja itu. *peka dikit jadi cewe napa sih ?* (author sewot ngeliat idolanya di kacangin aja haha )

"Baik lah Hyun Joong silahkan kamu pilih tempat untuk kau duduk " Kepala Sekolah Lee menyuruh Hyun Joong duduk. Itu adalah kesempatan bagus untuk Hyun Joong karena dia bisa duduk disebalah yeoja yang membuat dia penasaran dengan tingkah lakunya yang cuek.*coba kalo author ada di situ pasti dia milih duduk sama aku * ( ngarep deh )

"Ne, Kamsahamnida " sahut Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong pun berjalan dan ia tepat menatap lurus kearah yeoja yang sedaritadi membuat Hyun Joong bertanya – Tanya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk dengan mu ?" Tanya Hyun Joon pada yeoja itu .

" Hm….baik lah, " Jawab Yeoja itu

"Kamsahamnida" kata Hyun Joong sambil duduk

"ne " jawab yeoja

"oh ya , siapa namamu ?" Tanya Hyun Joong

"Jung So Min, kau ?" Tanya itu yang bernama Jung So Min

" Nama yang cantik , Namaku Hyun Joong , senang berkenalan dengan gadis sepertimu " Jawab Hyun Joong sambil tersenyum.

"oke" Jawab gadis itu singkat

Pelajaran di mulai seperti biasa , semua murid memperhatikan pelajaran ,namun beda dengan Hyun Joong dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan gadis yang berada di sebelahnya itu . * kenapa sih harus dia ? Kenapa ga aku saja yang kau perhatikan * (chiaaattttDZIG author kena pukulan para TS )

" Mengapa kamu begitu senang memperhatikan orang ? " Tanya So Min yang merasa dirinya di perhatikan sedari tadi.

"Mengapa ? selama dirimu tidak mengganggu orang lain, tidak ada salahnya kan ?" Jawab Hyun Joong

" hm… ya terserah lah" jawab So Min itu kesal.

Setelah pelajaran selesai bel pulang pun berdering, Hyun Joong pun segera membereskan buku – bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas, lalu ia pun jalan dan menghampiri sebuah perpustakaan ia melihat sosok yeoja yang ia kenal , yaitu So Min, tertampak dari wajah Hyun Joong senyum yang menawan. Hyun Joong pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu agar So Min tidak mengetahui Hyun Joong memperhatikannya. Hyun Joong akhirnya memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk latihan berbagai alat music , ia menghampiri Kyu Jong, Jung Min , Young Saeng, Hyung Jun . Memang mereka sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah nanti pada saat jam istirahat tadi . *pantesan janjian sama author di batalin * ( kapan juga bikin janji sama author hahaha PD amat sih author ini )

" Aigoo…. Kau datang juga akhirnya , kita semua sudah lama menunggu kau " cerocos Young Saeng

" Sudah lah , oh ia Hyun Joong bagaimana hari barumu di sekolah kami ?" Tanya Jung Min

" Mianhae , hm… ya cukup menarik disini aku sudah dapat menyesuaikan diriku meskipun pada saat istirahat aku tidak bisa makan karena dihadang banyak yeoja " Jawab Hyun Joong lemas.

" Oh ya ? hahaha , aku sudah pastikan dirimu akan dihadang banyak fans seperti kami " Cerocos Kyu Jong

" Hm… kau yah … oh ya kapan kita bisa latihan lagi ?" Tanya Hyun Joong

" Kalo sekarang bagaimana ?" Hyung Jun berkata dengan mata berbinar

" hm… ide bagus tuh , SS501 kan sudah jarang sekali latihan semoga keberadaan aku di sekolah ini bisa membuat SS501 terus latihan dan semoga fans kita terus bertambah ' Jawab Hyun Joong dengan berbinar – binar

" Baik lah , kita akan dimulai dari lagu apa ?" Tanya Kyu Jong

" Kalo pemanasan kita mulai dari Just One Day aja ? " Hyun Joong berkata dengan penuh semangat meskipun perutnya kosong karena saat istirahat tadi ia tidak makan*lagu Just One Day ? Oh No …. Lagu itu isa bikin aku nangis ga karuan huhu kangen SS501 kan * ( dramatis banget deh si Author)

Mereka latihan dengan sangat gembira dan satu per satu para yeoja di sekolah Seoul National masuk kedalam ruang music itu , para yeoja sebenarnya Rindu akan Kehadiran SS501 di tengah – tengah 501 itu adalah salah satu boyband yang di kagumi oleh para yeoja , selain mereka tampan , mereka juga memiliki suara yang bagus. Selama beberapa Bulan ini SS501 tidak ada kabar hingga membuat rindu para fans club yang di sebut dengan Triple S. *author juga rindu*

Setelah beberapa hari sikap Jung So Min dan Hyun Joong masih saja dingin dan mereka masih saja sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing , meskipun mereka berada dengan posisi berdekatan mereka jarang sekali untuk mengobrol.

" Bisakah kau tidak seperti ini ?" Tanya Hyun Joong kepada So Min

" Apa maksudmu ?" So Min terasa bingung

" Kau terlihat dingin dan cuek meskipun di sekitarmu seseorang sedang memperhatikanmu…" Jelas Hyun Joong

" hm… Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu karena aku tidak mengharapkan seseorang memperhatikan diriku.." dengan ketus So Min menjawab

" mengapa ?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran

" Karena aku benci pria sepertimu ! " jawab So Min kesal

" Mengapa ?" Tanya Hyun Joong penasaran

" Kau tak perlu tahu !" Jawab Hyun Joong kesal , seketika itu pula bel pulang berbunyi dan So Min pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan ia meninggalkan kelas.

Author : Hm…. Ada apa sih sama si So Min ? Kok dia benci sama cowo apa dia itu lesbian ? haha

So Min : Maksud Kau Apa ? Hm…. Aku tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan … (So Min Sewot)

Hyun Joong : Lalu Mengapa kau membenci cowo keren sepertiku ? ( PD )

Author : Sudah Hentikan kita lihat saja Capture Selanjutnya ….

SELAMAT MEMBACA

#Mian Kalo Gaje ceritanya#

Minta Reviewnya dong ?


End file.
